


Unexpected

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Femdom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that not even group members expect to hear about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

“Gaya got it up his ass yesterday,” Kitayama announces after an unusually slow and careful Fujigaya has entered the meeting room and sat down on his chair. He's the last of the members; they're there to share ideas for the coming tour, for which they've decided to at least come up with the concept themselves, figuring they at least have to try and be better than Hey! Say! JUMP.  
“Ew Mitsu, thank you for that mental image.” Tamamori scrunches his face up in a grimace, and Kitayama laughs.  
“He did, though,” Nikaido butts in, having followed Fujigaya's movements with his eyes.  
“How do you know that, if it was Mitsu?” It clearly doesn't make sense to Tamamori; everyone knows Nikaido is with Senga (even though they try to convince themselves that they're not that obvious).  
“Oh please I'd never let him near my ass,” Fujigaya mutters from the opposite side of the table, then clicks his tongue at the dick size comment that Kitayama is far too quick to throw at him.  
“You can tell just by looking,” Nikaido smirks, and Tamamori tilts his head, not really getting it yet. “He walks like Kenpi did after that time when – ”  
“Nika, shut up.” Senga hits him over the head with a rolled magazine, and then shields himself with it when Nikaido shoots away from his own chair to tackle him.

Yokoo sighs at the noise the two of them make, but he knows they'll be quieter as soon as they start kissing, and they'll stop kissing as soon as someone reminds them they're being obvious, so he ignores them in favor of lifting an eyebrow as he meets Fujigaya's eyes.  
“I thought you had a girlfriend.” If Fujigaya has been cheating, he's not intending to go easy on him.  
“Still do,” he answers, breaks their eye-contact as he reaches for one of the magazines Senga hasn't yet read or used as weapons. What's weird is that he doesn't seem the slightest regretful, except maybe about the pain he's in for the moment.

And Yokoo is about to raise his voice to tell Fujigaya off because if you're in a relationship, you don't sleep with someone who isn't in that relationship, but Miyata speaks before he has the time to start.  
“Gaya, do you mean... Did you...” His face grows red as he tries to get the words out; the red deepens when Tamamori looks at him intently, waiting to hear the rest. “You mean you took it...”  
“Yeah?” It seems like Fujigaya knows what he's trying to say, and suddenly the entire room is silent (and no one even told Nikaido and Senga to stop kissing), five pairs of eyes going back and forth between him and Miyata.  
“Oh.” Miyata looks away, but there's a split second before he does when Fujigaya sees his eyes darken just the slightest, and he smirks.  
“Hot?” he says, smug now, and Miyata nods.  
“Just say it already!” Nikaido bursts out, voicing what all of them want to say.  
“You say it, Miyacchi.” It seems as though this bit of new knowledge, that Miyata likes the thought of it, has made Fujigaya's day much better.  
Miyata takes a deep breath, loud in the silent tension between all of them. “Gaya's girlfriend fucked him with a strap-on.”  
“So no, Wataru, I'm not cheating, don't worry. And close your mouths, all of you, let's get this meeting started? I didn't drag myself all the way here to share details about the sex life I never intended to tell you about.”  
Senga almost looks a little disturbed; he's never been good with other people's bedroom business. “You keep saying that, yet we always get to know anyway.”


End file.
